Favorito
by sonrais777
Summary: Chloe hace una votación en Paris sobre cuál es el héroe favorito. Y Marinette al ver lo que piensan de su compañero se encargará de ayudarlo, sin saber las consecuencias que traerían.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo este one-shot, para RilaZou. Espero que les guste tanto como me encantó escribirlo, así que gracias a todos por pasarse a leer a esta escritora amateur y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Favorito.  
Capítulo único.

Marinette no podía creer lo que escuchaba en el salón de clases. Pero Nino se encargó de repetir lo que dijo en pregunta.  
-¿Una votación del héroe favorito?  
-Por supuesto.- respondió Chloe.- Hoy mismo se ha abierto la página donde todos van a votar quien es el héroe favorito de todos. Así que no olviden votar por moi. Ya he dicho.  
Alya se rio a lo bajo.  
-Qué forma de querer subirse el ego.  
-Déjala. Ya sabes cómo es Chloe.- rio Marinette a lo bajo.  
-Vaya. Al parecer ya varios han empezado con las votaciones.- le mostro a Marinette su celular con la página y esta vio con ceño fruncido esta, obviamente Ladybug iba a la cabeza pero...  
-¿Por qué Chat Noir va al último?  
-Tal vez los fans de Chat Noir aún no han votado. O porque la gente prefiere a Ladybug por sobre él.  
-Pero no es justo. Chat Noir hace tanto o más que Ladybug, sin él Ladybug tendría muchos problemas o no podría purificar akumas.  
-¿No exageras un poquito?  
-No.- se levantó de su sitio molesta.  
-Chat Noir se arriesga más que ningún otro, es leal, capaz y tiene un gran corazón. Ladybug ya hubiese sido vencida sin él.  
-No sabía que eras fan de Chat Noir.- dijo Adrien que disimulaba una enorme sonrisa.  
-¡Bah! Por supuesto que le gusta.- se burló Chloe.- Obviamente Chat Noir es un bufón perdedor, claramente su tipo.- Adrien frunció el ceño pero Marinette contraatacó.  
-Pues ese al que llamas perdedor es mucho mejor héroe de lo que tu serás. Y sabes qué, terminando la semana Chat Noir pateara tu real trasero en las votaciones.- todos los compañeros lanzaron una larga 'Oh' y Chloe se rio.  
-Sigue soñando, Dupain-Cheng. Pero todos son mejores que Chat Noir, quizás al final puedas consolar al gato ridículo.- fue a su lugar, Marinette se sentó y dio su voto a Chat Noir por su celular. Alya sonrió de lado.  
-No te sabía que te gustara Chat Noir.  
-La gente lo cree un bufón, pero aun con todos los héroes que han llamado él es irremplazable. Y voy a ayudar para que todos lo sepan.  
-Cielos, Marinette.- Alya le miró un poco ofendida pero Adrien se volteó para verla.

-Estoy seguro que Chat Noir estaría encantado por tu forma de defenderlo.- Marinette se sonrojó.  
-¿T-Tú crees?  
-Por supuesto. Si yo fuera Chat Noir me sentiría halagado.- Marinette desvió la mirada con una sonrisa.  
-Oh, Adrien. No sabía que te gustara Chat Noir.- dijo Lila para disgusto de Marinette.- Yo votaré por él. También me gusta mucho, y podría pedir a Jagged y Clara que también lo hicieran.  
-Eres muy amable, Lila.- dijo Nino.  
-Todo por apoyarlo. Chat Noir también me ha salvado, e incluso una vez él y yo...- Marinette salió del salón dejando a Lila con sus mentiras, aunque al ver la cara de Adrien sintió pena por él. Tikki se asomó un poco.  
-¿En serio vas a ayudar a Chat Noir?  
-Por supuesto. Chat merece tanto o más reconocimiento que Ladybug y hare lo posible para que la gente lo sepa.  
-¿Y cómo lo harás?  
-Hablando con las personas correctas. Voy a convertirme en la jefa de campaña de Chat Noir.

En la clase de esgrima, Adrien vio a Marinette hablar con su instructor.  
-Chat Noir ha demostrado tener grandes dotes de esgrimista.- dijo con un video en su celular donde aparecía su compañero en una pelea.- ¿No cree que es un ejemplo para todos quienes practican este sano deporte?  
-¡Definitivamente! No sé cómo no lo había visto antes. ¡Chat Noir será el ejemplo de muchos de mis estudiantes!- varios chicos vitorearon la decisión.  
Adrien sonrió y entonces notó que Kagami se sentó a su lado.  
-Te ves feliz. ¿Por qué?  
-Oh, es por Marinette. Se está haciendo una votación de quien es el héroe favorito y se ha tomado en serio en apoyar a Chat Noir.  
-¿A Chat Noir?  
-Sí. ¿Tú qué piensas de él?  
-Encuentro a Chat Noir como un bufón sin remedio.- eso fue un golpe bajo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Que no se puede esperar demasiado de alguien que constantemente hace el ridículo y bromas de mal gusto. Si fuera Ladybug yo ya hubiese buscado a alguien más confiable.- sus palabras fueron como cuchillas a su corazón pero una voz se alzó.  
-¡Chat Noir es perfecto tal y como es!- Marinette se había acercado un poco y no pudo evitar acercarse al escuchar el tono despectivo de Kagami.- Y estoy segura que Ladybug nunca lo reemplazaría porque son un equipo.  
-Solo di mi punto de vista personal. No porque seas su fan todos debemos creer que él es...  
-Gatástico.- dijo Marinette y Adrien sintió un vuelco en su corazón, en cambio Kagami movió los hombros.  
-Está bien, como digas. Vamos, Adrien, nos toca.- se llevó para comenzar su práctica y este vio a Marinette darse la vuelta molesta e indignada como si la hubiesen insultado a ella.

En lo que fue esa semana, Adrien se enteró y fue testigo de las pequeñas cosas que había hecho Marinette para ayudar a su alter ego obteniendo un gran impacto. Como la diadema con orejas de gato que regaló a Manon y que a muchos niños de su escuela encantó y que ahora cada tanto veía a grupos de niños con orejas de gato; o los cuantos macarrones que había hecho y regalaba a los clientes más asiduos en honor a Chat Noir; había visto por televisión a Jagged Stone decir que Chat Noir le había pedido un autógrafo afirmando su buen gusto en la música, sabía que era cosa de Marinette; y también su participación en foros contando como la había salvado varias veces de incontables ataques de akumas. Y al final de la semana, los resultados sobrepasaron las expectativas de todos.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Alya sorprendida y todos miraban los resultados finales en su celular. El nombre de Chat Noir estaba en el primer lugar.  
-Vaya, no pensé que de verdad superara a todos.- admitió Marinette y Alya le dio unas palmadas en su hombro.  
-Marinette, si algún día a futuro te pones como jefa de campaña de Mylene seguro la tiene ganada.- Marinette se rascó tras la nuca con un leve sonrojo avergonzada, cuando escucharon la estridente voz de Chloe.  
-¡Ridículo! ¡Completamente ridículo! Esta cosa debió haber sufrido algún error, porque esto es imposible.- Marinette se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.  
-Creo que el gato hizo algo más que arañar tu título de reina. Pero está bien Chloe, último lugar no es tan malo.- Chloe gruñó furiosa.  
-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- fue a su lugar con la barbilla en alto y Alya alzo su puño para chocarlo con su amiga.  
-Bien hecho, chica. ¡Hey, Adrien!- le llamó al verlo entrar a clases.- No te creerás quien gano en las votaciones y quien quedó de ultima.- dijo viendo a Chloe que gruñó alto.  
-Quiero ver.- dijo mirando el celular y sorprendiéndose como supera a Ladybug con un 3% en los votos.- No lo creo.  
-¿A que Marinette hizo un gran trabajo?- se voltearon a ver a Marinette que de inmediato se puso nerviosa.  
-En verdad, Marinette. Estoy seguro que el mismísimo Chat Noir estaría encantado contigo.  
-¡No! Que va... solo lo hice para que la ciudad viera todo el trabajo que hace. Nada más.  
-Aun así, Chat Noir seguro que te debería de dar las gracias en persona.- las mejillas de esta se sonrojaron y comenzó a balbucear.  
-Cuando quieras. Digo, e-eso le respondería a Chat Noir porque él se lo merece, tanto como Ladybug. Como dije es un gran héroe y leal y gracioso...- Adrien sonreía, porque Marinette había demostrado que no lo creía el bufón que muchos pensaban que era, y que alguien tan importante como Marinette lo creyera lo hacía sentir dichoso.  
-Por supuesto que apoye tanto a Chat Noir como a Ladybug en las votaciones. Jagged y Clara pusieron de su parte.- Marinette hizo una mueca al ver a Lila atribuirse parte del crédito que no tenía al entrar al salón, con Mylene, Rose y Juleka siguiéndole. Marinette quiso decirle sus verdades pero Adrien la detuvo de los hombros y murmuro.  
-No importa, Marinette. Yo sé que fuiste solo tu.- ella sonrió tranquila, al menos hasta que Nino habló.  
-Vaya, si Lila también ayudó, ambas deberían hacer equipo más a menudo.- Marinette apretó los puños y bufó sentándose en su lugar.- ¿Dije algo malo?- Adrien suspiró, pero sabía cómo subirle el ánimo a su amiga…

Esa noche Marinette estaba en su habitación trabajando en un nuevo diseño. Tikki voló alrededor de ella y se puso sobre la máquina de coser.  
-Lo que hiciste por Chat Noir fue muy lindo, Marinette. Estoy segura que él lo apreciaría.  
-Gracias, Tikki pero no lo hice para obtener algún mérito sino para que la gente vea lo importante que es Chat Noir.- suspira y rueda los ojos.- Pero que Lila se haya llevado parte de ese "crédito" sin hacer nada ¡me pone furiosa!  
-Lo importante es el resultado, no quien lo realizó.  
-Pero me parece injusto. Es casi tan molesto como cuando dice que Ladybug es su amiga.- unos toques a su trampilla hicieron que se callara y al asomarse se sorprendió de encontrarse nada más que con Chat Noir.  
-Buenas noches, princess.  
-¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a ver a mi fan número uno. Y a agradecerte por tu grrran ayuda en lo referente a la votación.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Un pajarito me lo dijo.  
-Espero que no te lo hayas comido.  
-¡Jamás! Soy amigo de todas las aves. O al menos de lejos.- Marinette se rio y salió para reunirse con él, se sorprendió cuando Chat puso una rosa rosa frente a ella.- Un presente.  
-Gracias. Pero no tenías que venir a darme las gracias. Oh bueno... ¿es solo a mí? Digo...- Chat sonrió y recargó su espalda en el barandal en una pose relajada.  
-Si hablas sobre la supuesta ayuda de Lila Rossi, sé que miente tanto como respira. Y ni loco le daría una flor, a menos que sea una planta carnívora o hiedra venenosa, va más acorde a su personalidad.- Marinette aguantó la risa.  
-Todo el mundo debería saberlo. Y eres tan importante como lo es Ladybug.  
-¿No importa si soy quien destruye las cosas? ¿O quien cuenta los chistes?  
-No. Porque eso te hace único y estoy segura que Ladybug te aprecia por ello.- este sonrió y tuvo una idea. De inmediato se puso a un lado de Marinette con el bastón para tomar una foto.  
-Sonríe a la cámara, quiero tener una foto contigo.- evitó rodar los ojos pero sonrió y la foto se tomó. Chat se separó de ella y tomando su mano la besa cuan caballero.  
-Tienes a este felino a tus ordenes, princess. Bon nuit.  
-Buenas noches.- este se fue y Marinette lo vio perderse por una azotea. Ella suspiró y regresó a su cuarto, sin ver como el héroe la vio entrar y viendo la fotografía tomada, se fue de allí feliz de tener a una amiga tan maravillosa como Marinette...

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- el poder de Ladybug reconstruyó lo que el akuma en turno había destruido y se acercó a chocar puños con su compañero.  
-/ ¡Bien hecho!/  
-Como siempre hacemos un gran equipo, mi lady.  
-Es cierto. Bien, es hora de irnos.- no muy lejos de allí un grupo de gente comenzó a acercarse y supieron que se trataba de fans.  
-Al parecer vienen a felicitarnos.  
-No debemos tardar.- pero el grupo era en su mayoría chicas y todos rodearon a Chat Noir de forma inmediata.  
-¡Chat Noir eres fantástico!  
-¡Toma estos chocolates por favor!  
-¿Tu y Ladybug son algo? Porque me gustaría salir contigo.  
-¡Chat Noir! ¿Firmas mis abdominales?- Ladybug había quedado relegada de todos, mirando a Chat Noir nervioso por la atención y terminando huyendo con la cola entre las piernas, y dejando a su lady preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, podía entender a esas personas porque Chat Noir también era su héroe favorito.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Graciaas a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y se aceptan bebidas de temporada o imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
